


The Truth Skin Deep

by SweetScone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Dubious Consent, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScone/pseuds/SweetScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had kept your eye on him, hoping your crush would eventually tarnish or flourish into something more. Unfortunately for you, Adachi had different thoughts all along; after escaping accusations of murder, he manages to kidnap you. He well intends to use you to his best interest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction and also my first smut ever written. English is not my native tongue, so please forgive any blatant mistake. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)!
> 
> Also, a small warning: this work contains rape/violent elements or hints, so please refrain from reading on if you are in any way uncomfortable with this.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

He approached your quivering form slowly, relishing in the frequent shivers that raked your naked frame with each step he took forward, the blindfold preventing you from situating him precisely. Once standing barely a foot away from the altar-like table, he came to a stop, letting the cold silence torture you in his stead: your breaths came out raspy and quick, serving only to make your chest move faster to the glee of his hungry eyes. When his hand came down with a slap on your left breast, the hit seemed only harder, the muffled yelp that left your gagged mouth a testimony to the surprise it caused you.

  
\- I guess you never thought I’d be capable of such a thing, did you? Yet you thought wise to parade before me every day at the station in that goddam tight skirt. You think I didn’t get it? You think I didn’t see how much of a slut you were, shaking your ass blatantly in front of my face?

  
With that he abruptly turned you around, stomach flat on the metal surface, wrists twisting and hurting in their bindings. His hands grabbed roughly at your rear, molding the soft flesh, spreading your cheeks and bringing them close together again. Seemingly getting bored, he halted all ministrations and spanked your right cheek with a loud smack, tears bursting out of your eyes and a silent cry unfurling in the empty room.

  
\- What was that? I didn’t quite hear you!

  
Delight was audible in his voice and the next spanking was rougher, a burning and tingling sensation growing in your backside; this time, your scream echoed passed the cloth muzzling you.

  
You felt him move away from you, a light chuckle leaving his contemptuous voice:

  
\- That was better… Don’t go thinking you’ll be let off so easily, though. I’ll get my due after all the teasing you’ve made me endure.

  
You heard him move in front of you, then the sound of clothes rustling, belts coming undone and the slow, agonizing distorted noise of a zipper being pulled. Your mouth went dry and you subconsciously swallowed, the task difficult with the gag: you knew too well what was coming.

  
\- Now, now, don’t look so desperate… It’s not as if a slut like you never did such things. Still, I’ll try not to be too rough…

  
The familiar sharp and clicking sound of a gun cocking followed hypocritically his misleading words:

  
\- …Though if you try to bite, I’ll not be so kind.

  
Your blindfold came undone as he tugged at it, your gag soon following suit. You slowly cracked your eyes open, afraid of the blazing light that filled the room. You kept your eyes riveted to the hard surface beneath you, too frightened of what you might see when looking up and your throat too dry to even try to protest or place a snarky remark. Still, Adachi was not in a patient mood: he forced your head up by grabbing your chin painfully, your watery eyes meeting his own –was it a golden hue you saw in them?- not without catching a glimpse of his hardened member before that. A wide Cheshire grin adorned his face, mocking you in all aspects. His raven locks moved softly around the outlines of his face has he lowered himself to give your forehead a loveless kiss, an action you guessed serving only to exacerbate the dread of the moment to come. Straightening up and never releasing your chin, he grasped his hardness at the base and directed it to your mouth:

  
\- Open wide for me…

  
He pressed harder at your jaw, the excruciating pain preventing you from putting up any kind of resistance: your mouth was left gaping and Adachi took this chance to plunge his thick appendage within it. He stopped short when his member found the back of your throat, a husky moan leaving his lips.

  
\- Damn… I should have done that much sooner.

  
Recomposing himself, he started thrusting slowly in and out of your mouth; he made sure he was in to the hilt every time he moved forward, the hot tip of his cock seemingly reaching deeper and deeper. He ignored your faint whimpers when he did so, enjoying the pleasure the vibrations procured to his shaft. He then began moving faster, focusing on his release, angling himself at your palate, your tongue rubbing the underside of his blood-swollen cock.

  
\- F-fuck, I’m going to come! How bad do you want it, huh? Should I release it on your cute face? Or make you taste me?  
The first option was immediately eliminated as he groaned and came unceremoniously seconds later, making sure to splatter his semen on your tongue so you could savor his bitter fluid. He held your head firmly and left his now limp member in your mouth until he was certain you had swallowed every last drop, the constricting movement of your throat tugging at his cock, earning a hiss from the man. He retracted from your mouth.

  
\- This was even better than I imagined…

  
He said breathlessly.

  
\- … And the real fun hasn’t even started.

  
To your dismay, he flashed you a toothy grin, taking in the sight of you teary eyes and wet and plump lips. You were still lying on the strange desk on your stomach, panting, body sore and shaking from the idea of what was still to come. Catching your breath a little, you finally had the courage to raise your head to your captor and speak up:

  
\- A-adachi…You don’t have to do this, please stop! I can’t… It doesn’t have to be this way…

  
Even though you disliked the way he was treating you, you could not deny the crush you had for him ever since you had met him: his charming clumsiness and good looks had caught your eye. The fact you were working with him under Dojima’s directions did not help to lessen the weakness you had for him. You could not refute either that you did not try to reel him in: even unconsciously, you eyed him up, brushing past him as much as space and time would permit it. If only things had been different, if only that killer was not still on the loose…

  
If only it wasn’t _him_.

  
Adachi looked puzzled for a second, almost taken aback, but it was cut short by his sudden burst of merry laughter.

  
\- HAHAHA! You always were a goody two-shoes! Always thinking people could redeem themselves, that somewhere, deep down, underneath that sullen and brutish exterior, they weren’t all completely made of shit.

  
He languidly reached toward your face, lifting it so his arched form would level with yours. His mouth moved next to your ear, his breath a warm yet harsh whisper that sent your blood running cold:

  
\- Pity you could never see you were one of them.

  
Your held back tears of frustration as you bit your lower lip, feeling even more betrayed by the words that, even if made obvious by his actions, had remained unspoken –and harmless. He got up with a satisfied grin, his accusations unrelenting as he stepped to your side, nonchalantly loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt:

  
\- You were misled by your own trust. Just like that Inaba kid who, because of his attachment, couldn’t take me as being the culprit; I guess that’s what led him to betray that very trust he had built with his friends. People really are stupid… but maybe that’s what makes them mildly interesting and easy to manipulate.

  
He suddenly turned you around, your rear hovering beside the table and your legs hoisted to his shoulders, your wrists alleviated from the removed pressure. He immediately started rubbing his incoming hard-on on your exposed cunt, the action sending warmth to your womanhood despite the shivers his wild and lust-filled gaze induced.

  
\- What a slut! You’re already drenched over here, even though you’re being raped…Or are you really enjoying it?

  
As if to consolidate his statement, he grinded his manhood deeper into your wet folds, its tip sending electric shocks to your jerking body every time it pressed at your clit. Your eyes filled yet again with self-loathing tears as you started to go numb from an unwelcomed pleasure, your hips intuitively meeting in time with his movements. You held back a disappointed whimper when he stopped moving, poking the tip of his cock at your moist entrance.

  
\- What a sight… I bet you’ll take my cock so well…

  
Without waiting a second more and grabbing your ass cheeks, he slammed into your hot core. You could not hold back the moan that left your throat at the sudden intrusion, your womb hurting and yet delighted from that familiar fullness. Adachi grunted from your tightness above you, jaw clenched and eyes closed, his body unmoving and stiff.

  
\- Fuck, you’re no virgin, but you’re so damn tight!

  
Letting out a puff of air, he opened his eyes to look at you. He reveled in the sight before him: wrists bound above your head, watery eyes, body coated with a light sweat, chest heaving irregularly and womanhood pleasantly stretched to take him all in. The sultry look and wicked grin he then gave you made you unwillingly tighten around him, something that did not go unnoticed by Adachi:

  
\- One might almost think you want this… I don’t think I’ll go as easy on you as I planned.

  
With that, he started moving in and out in a regular motion, his fingers harshly groping at your butt, hips gyrating in such a way he made sure to reach your deepest parts every time he went back in, his hard length gliding against your most sensitive parts. When you were hardly accommodated to his girth, he began to pump you fast, gripping your hips so he could anchor himself, his sack slapping noisily against your dripping wetness. You could barely control the small cries and sighs of pleasure that came out of your mouth, sounds that seemed to spur on Adachi in his frenzy, as with each thrust he pulled out almost entirely, only to ram back in against your G-spot. At that point, you could not deny the bliss that took hold of you: your body shivered and your walls convulsed around Adachi’s cock, sending you over the edge with a breathless scream.

  
Adachi stopped moving reluctantly, his mind and body fighting the urge to come and fill you with his semen. He held on just barely, despite the incredible tightness of your womb that was pulling at him. You lay guiltily in the aftermath of you orgasm, until you felt Adachi withdraw, the sudden emptiness leaving a disconcerting aching feeling. He turned you again on the table, back on your stomach.

  
\- Ada- Ah…!

  
You had no time to finish your sentence as he entered you from behind, the new angle increasing the friction between his sex and yours. You could only gasp as he snapped his hips against your behind at a furious speed, his hands holding on tight to your hips. Bending over you, his finely toned chest almost touching your back, he reached for your breasts pressed against the iron table, lifting you just enough so he could pinch at them and roll them around in his hands. The action made you moan and wet even more against him, something to which he reacted by taking a firm hold of your hair, his other hand pressing to the small of your back. Despite the rough treatment, you felt yourself tighten yet again around him, begging for your sweet release. Needless to say, Adachi did not miss such a detail:

  
\- You think you’re just allowed to come a second time like that?

  
He slowed his pace to an excruciatingly sluggish rhythm, faint ripples of pleasure darting and teasing at your insides.

  
\- You’ll have to beg for it…

  
As humiliated as you were and as rapturous a state you were in, you couldn’t bring yourself to do such a thing.

  
\- I… won’t.

  
Your voice cracked, the last word almost an imperceptible murmur, one though that did not go unheard. Adachi winded his hand in your hair in an even rougher grip, bearing down hard on your head.

  
\- You bitch… I don’t think you get a say in this.

  
You felt the cold tip of the gun pressing against your back. Your whole body tensed, dread overwhelming you.

  
\- Now, do I have to repeat myself?

  
He bent over you, sliding the barrel of the weapon leisurely against your right side and up to your shoulder, the touch sending shivers down your spine. When he finally got to your head, his hand still grasping your hair, he hushed hotly into your ear:

  
\- Beg. For. It.

  
With those words, he straightened up and gave one vigorous thrust, one that had you see stars and break apart:

  
\- Ah-Ah! Please!

  
Sudden stop of all movements.

  
\- Please… What?

  
The tip of the gun to your head. One harsh thrust of his cock.

  
\- Ah…! Please, don’t stop! Give it to me… Fuck me hard, but please, don’t stop!

  
A satisfied chuckle behind you, the sound of the gun drifting on the iron surface.

  
\- That’s all I needed to hear.

  
He turned you abruptly on your side, hauling one of your legs over his shoulder, the other hanging over the table. He began to shove his manhood in and out of you at an alarming speed, uncaring for your wrists still tensing painfully over your head. Your breasts bounced up and down in time whit his thrusts, encouraging him to go faster. As you tightened once again around him, you felt his pace quickening, his breathing going ragged, signaling he was close too. Between two hoarse sighs he said:

  
\- Call… my name.

  
This time, the gun was unneeded.

  
\- Adachi!!!

  
As he pounded one last time into you, a violent shudder overtook you and persistent sparks of white flashed behind your eyelids, both of your frames growing tense. The two of you lay immobile for a while, him tasting the remnants of lingering euphoria, you a strange mix of disgust and humiliation swirling in your mind. He moved out of you, his warm come leaking on your thigh. Yet you paid no attention to it: you were trying to hold your tears back, clenching desperately to your last thread of sanity-or was it dignity?

  
You heard the swishing of clothes being put on. Then the sound of the gun being taken back to its holder. You heard him fumbling around a bit on god knows what, and then his steps grew closer again. He didn’t even bother bending down to your level to shoot you a look of disgust:

  
\- I hope the time you spend here will be… Resourceful. Find yourself again. Maybe that other you won’t be so full of shit.

  
You could only register the sound of his steps growing weaker again, a faint chuckle left hanging in the stagnant atmosphere, as you were left bound and naked in the cold room. Somehow, as you heard the door close behind Adachi and the distinct lock of it, you wish he’d left the gun behind.


End file.
